Be Mine
by comet799
Summary: Percy loves Nico and everyone knows it. But Percy won't admit it to Nico. Instead, he insults Nico over and over. Nico decides to exact penance from Percy after Percy finally gets on his last nerve. Better than it sounds. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Please?
1. Prologue

**Here goes: My second try at a Nicercy story. Plus I kind of want to try an omniscient viewpoint. I never liked the first one, so... let's go!**

Nico really and truly hated Annabeth. Of course, he realized this was totally and completely reasonable. Annabeth was great! She was intelligent, kind, everything you could ask for in a girl. With one exception: She was probably fucking Percy. Which was somewhat less than alright in Nico's book. Percy shouldn't be with Annabeth! He belonged with Nico, forever and ever.

So, Nico was (reasonably) upset when he heard Annabeth's name emanating from the Poseidon cabin. It wasn't in a conversational tone, either. Instead, it was moaned. Almost like sex. Nico wanted to die. So, albeit illogically, he approached the cabin. Although he knew what he'd probably see would break his heart, he also somehow wanted proof that his cause was lost.

Through the window, he saw something he'd never expected to see. Grover and Percy were relaxing on the couch.

"Dude, really? You fucked Wise Girl?" asked Grover.

Nico felt obscurely bad, all of a sudden. This was private, in a way spying on Percy and Annabeth would not, perhaps, have been.

"Yeah, a few times. But..."

"Yeah?"

"The first time... it was great. But since then, Annabeth's face kind of disappears during sex. And someone... else's... appears instead." Percy's face turned bright red.

"Ooh! Who is this girl? Tell tell tell!" Grover leaned closer.

"Aww, man... I don't know."

"You don't know what? Who it is, or whether you want to tell me or not?"

Nico was a little shocked. He knew Percy and Grover told each other everything, and couldn't imagine what Percy would want to keep from his best friend. They were sitting around discussing Percy's sex life, for gods' sake!

"OK," said Percy, "Well, I don't really know how to say this. But... I think I might be a little bit... you know. Gay. Definitely at least bi."

"That's cool too, man." Grover nodded as though he knew it all along. "I honestly kind of guessed as much. I mean, the way you look at that spooky guy Nico... wait, is that who you see during sex?"

"Um... yeah."

Nico didn't need to hear any more. He slipped away to his own cabin and began to formulate a plan.


	2. Chapter 1

Nico shadow-traveled into the communal showers. He didn't want Percy, the only other boy in the facility, to know he was there... just yet. And he didn't want Percy to know Nico knew he was there.

He could hear Percy grunting away in the shower next to him. It didn't take any great stretch of the imagination to realize what was going on in there.

Percy moaned in delight. He had waited until past 10 just so he could have the showers to himself and- finally- get to come while allowing himself to intentionally think of Nico. In his mind, Nico was reaching around from behind, rubbing away at Percy's cock. Imaginary-Nico nibbled at Percy's neck, whispering unintelligibly in Italian.

Percy snapped himself out of his fantasy. What if...

"I mean, nobody will know. Right?" Percy muttered to himself. One finger crept up his ass, making his entire body shake. It was cold, and hard, and... Percy vaguely liked it. It didn't really hurt, but he knew that would change if more mass was added. His long finger wiggled, and Percy fell to his knees. He'd hit something the likes of which he'd never before felt. It was great... like maybe he'd never orgasm again without it.

"Nicooo..." Percy moaned. His seed dripped to the ground, coursing down the drain. But had someone else entered the shower area? Not good. Percy turned off the shower and stepped out.

Nico stepped out of the shower next to Percy's at nearly the same moment Percy stepped out his. Although Percy had covered himself with a towel, Nico was totally naked and sporting a gigantic hardon. Nico allowed himself to bump face-to-face into Percy, subtly knocking off Percy's towel. The two naked boys leaned back from each other, blushing wildly.

"Sorry... I thought I was alone." Percy was panicking a little. This was the worst thing to happen possible. Had Nico heard? He couldn't have... right? On the other hand, at least Percy got a good close-up view of Nico's hard dick. And it was huge. He inhaled sharply.

"No problem. So did I." Nico smirked. He could see how Percy's eyes wandered down his body and rested on his cock. And when they reached it, they stayed. Percy gasped, stiffening Nico's penis further against Percy.

"Heh..." Nico backed away. Mission accomplished! As he vanished among the lockers, he smiled and sighed, allowing himself to relax. It felt great to have Percy look at him like that. His interest was definitely piqued.

Later, Nico sank down on his bed. He still had a problem to take care of. He remembered the look on Percy's face, the shock and panic in his eyes, and especially his body. Long, tan legs, thin frame with just the right amount of muscle, the dick that was erect only minutes after rubbing one out to Nico.

For the first time, Nico saw Percy as a sex object. Before, it had been about romance. But now, now that he'd seen Percy so open and... well... unclothed, he was thinking of him mostly as the perfect guy he'd like to fuck. Nico was ridiculously turned on.

Then, Nico looked down at his dick. The arousal from before was still there, if anything more pronounced. He grabbed a bottle of lotion from the nearby table by his bed and rubbed it all over his hands. Then he began to stroke his cock with both hands, thinking more about Percy and his body. The awe and fear he'd seen when Percy faced off with a giant. What if that was aimed at him? He was brought closer to orgasm by the thought.

Other memories flooded his mind, of how Percy looked in nothing but shorts, how incredibly sexy he looked while fighting, or his mouth wrapped around a slice of pizza. Perfect white teeth and full lips.

Nico jerked faster, and soon came to an incredibly intense orgasm. Gob after gob of his cum splattered against his hand and thighs, his knees shaking with pleasure until he collapsed, much like Percy had earlier. Cum was running down his legs and was sprayed all over his torso. Nico definitely needed another shower.

_Nearly two weeks later, Nico returned to the outside of Percy's cabin as the demi-god talked with Grover. It took nearly an hour of Nico's legs cramping for them to come to the topic of sex.

Grover rubbed Percy's shoulder. "It's okay, really. I don't judge. So you like girls, or you like guys, or you like them all. I don't mind. Personally, I like trees. Although there's this one little fern..."

Percy cut him off. "I know, I know! I, well, I saw this one guy's dick last week, and I just can't get it out of my mind. It was huge! I want something like that inside me. Really." He blushed a little. "Sorry, that's kind of awkward."

"No, really. You put cocks up there, I put tree branches up there (and man, does it feel good!) I really don't mind." Grover smiled.

Nico swelled with pride to hear his dick described as 'huge' by Percy. He definitely had a boner. Then the talk turned to Annabeth, and Nico's penis wilted a little from pure unbridled jealousy.

"So, Percy, man, how's life with Annabeth?"

"Not great. I haven't been able to... you know... get it up with her. I honestly think she might break up with me. You know, she saw me jerking off one night. And I was, you know, fingering myself... And it wasn't her I was thinking of. She could definitely tell."

Grover nodded sagely. "Thinking of Nico again?"

"You caught me." Percy rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. "I think I really freaked her out. She's not talking to me if she can avoid it."

"So let her break up with you. I mean, it's not fair to her if you don't really like her. And it opens you up so you at least have a chance with Nico. Maybe you should break up with her."

"I don't think so. I'm just going to let her do it. I don't think I want to make her sad like that."

"Your decision, man," Grover said. He munched the tin can from the soda Percy had just finished drinking. "But maybe talk to Nico about this. Not tell him how you feel, if you don't want, just ask him about it. I mean, we all know he's gay at this point. Just look at the kid!"

"No way, Grover. I wouldn't want to-" Percy broke off as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in!"

Nico stepped into the cabin. "Hi, Percy. Listen, do you have any drachmas I can borrow? I need to send an Iris-message, but I can't find my wallet. I'll pay you back first thing in the morning."

As Nico had hoped, Grover cut in. "Nico! Just the man I wanted to see! Percy here has a few... questions for you. You can make your call afterwards, right? Good. See you guys later!"

"... what is it?" Nico sat down next to Percy.

"I hate you Grover."

"Sorry?"

"...Nothing." The boys sat in awkward silence. Then Nico decided to help push it along.

"Is this about you being gay, Percy?" Bad move, he realized as Percy's face darkened.

"Gay? I'm not gay! Where did you get that idea? That's stupid!" Percy wasn't sure why he was denying it so vehemently. Maybe it was because as long as he was sure he had no chance with Nico, he would not ever let the other demigod know he was interested. He would push the object of his desire away if necessary. No matter what the cost.

Nico knew Percy was lying, and responded aggressively. "Well, I don't know. Maybe from the fact that you couldn't tear your eyes away from my dick in the shower? Maybe the fact that you and Annabeth are growing distant? Maybe, I don't know, the fact that you were _jerking off to me?_"

"How did you... no. No, I wasn't." Percy went an interesting shade of beige.

"Don't give me that. I was there the whole time. I could hear you decide to finger yourself! I heard you collapse!"

"Shut up and get out! I don't even know why I'm talking to you!" Percy didn't know why Nico was so aggressive and mean all of a sudden. It was scary, and he hated it.

"Fine. Before I go, though, I want to tell you something. I forgive you for this. But if you want to talk about it- why, maybe, you want my _giant hard cock up your ass_ so desperately, meet me tonight in the Hades cabin. 11 PM on the dot."

As Percy stepped out of the Poseidon cabin that night at 10:58, he wondered what exactly he was doing. This almost felt like he was admitting his sexuality to Nico. He was still deathly afraid of Nico finding out about his feelings for him. He would certainly not be admitting anything of that sort that night. No way. He would do anything before that. He would lose his friendship with the son of Hades before that happened.

As he stepped through the door, a soft voice floated towards him through the darkness. "Percy. My, my. Why _are _we here?"

"You know why."

"Oh, is that it? You want my dick. And you want to know why. The answer, my friend, is simple. You're gay. And you, at least in your fantasies, are the one who takes it up the ass. You're the sub, you're the bottom, anything else you can think of. Now tell me, what else happens in your fantasies. Do I tie you to the bed and leave you there? Are you spread-eagled on the floor, begging for me to fill you like a _whore_? Are you sucking me off, do you get fucked all day and all night by dildos until you can't walk? What happens in your fantasies, Percy?" Contrary to what he had said before, Nico wasn't just still angry. He was furious. And his words showed it.

In truth, all of these things happened in Percy's fantasies. But there was no way in Hades he was going to admit it. In his mind, this was just a simple test. He would see Nico's dick again. If he got hard, he'd be gay or bi and he'd deal with that. If he didn't, then he'd probably just be a confused straight guy. Right?

"Percy? What is it?" Nico asked.

"I... I guess... your dick. I want to see it." Percy phrased it almost like a command. Like he was in some way superior. Nico didn't like that.

"No."

Nico felt, rather than saw, the anger on Percy's face. "It's no big deal, Nico. I just want to see it. For... for personal reasons. ...please?"

Nico liked the "please," its whimpering, pleading tone among Percy's harsher words. "Is that so? Well, in that case, I suppose..." Nico cleared away some of the dark with a wave of his hand and removed his clothing.

Percy was instantly hard at the sight of Nico reclining naked on his bed. His mind went wild with fantasies, and it took all his self control not to rush Nico and kiss him right there.

"Well? You can come closer. Look all you want." Nico waved Percy forward.

Percy stumbled to the edge of the bed almost unwillingly, falling to his knees and looking up at Nico's naked body. He shook his head. "It's... it's..."

"Huge?"

"Um..." Percy couldn't believe he was doing this. He was nearly admitting his feelings to Nico, at least in his own mind. "I suppose..."

"And just think, it's not even hard."

"Really?" Percy's face went slightly pale. "Um, I guess it's about average. I don't know why you'd think I was precisely fascinated though. I only caught a glimpse in the shower, and I guess it thought it was bigger than it actually is. I'm only here because of idle curiosity."

"Keep telling yourself that, Percy. Look at you! Practically begging to touch it! No, don't deny it, I can see it in your eyes." Nico looked down at his kneeling friend.

Percy's hand reached out for Nico's cock. He wanted to see it hard. "I never said you could touch it." Nico wrenched Percy's entire body away from his, sending the older demigod sprawling.

"Fine! I don't care! Leave me alone, get off me, freak!" Percy put a hand to his mouth. "Nico- Nico- I'm sorry. I didn't mean that! Really!"

"Get out." Nico's voice was like ice. "I don't want to see you. Out. NOW!"

It was only later, in the safety of the Poseidon cabin, that Percy succumbed to heartwrenching sobs. After all, he was alone and nobody could see, right?

From the shadows behind Percy's wardrobe, Nico watched with a smile. Everything was going accordingly to plan.


	3. Chapter 2

Two days later, Nico slipped a note under the door of the Poseidon cabin. Percy wouldn't be arriving until about 10 PM, because of Capture the Flag. When he did come home, Nico's plan would really be put to the test.

Percy Jackson stepped through the door of the Poseidon Cabin at 9:30, almost skidding out and falling on a black envelope lying on the mat. It wasn't hard to guess where the note had come from. It practically screamed 'Shadows.' Percy sighed and tore it open.

_Percy-_

_I've changed my mind. I want a sincere apology, and I want it in person. Meet me in my cabin tonight at 10:15. If I'm satisfied by your apology, maybe you'll get what we both know you really want. You know what I'm talking about. Just be ready to apologize, and then we'll talk._

_-Nico_

Percy wasn't really sure what to do. He could no longer deny it to himself, he wanted Nico. Desperately. He could still, however, deny it to others. So as far as Nico was concerned, Percy would remain straight.

"Still, why not?" Percy muttered to himself. "It can't do any harm, and maybe he'll show you _it_ again." Unbidden, another thought came into his mind. _Maybe you'll get to touch it. Maybe you'll get to suck it... you'd like that, you SLUT Percy..._ Percy pushed the thought out of his mind. He was sure he was no slut. He hadn't cheated on Annabeth, except in his thoughts. And that, he was certain, didn't count.

Nico smirked as Percy slipped into his cabin, perfectly on time.

"Percy!" Nico called out into the darkness of his cabin.

"N-Nico?" Percy sounded both uncertain and somewhat frightened, a combination that was music to Nico's ears. "Nico, I'm so sorry."

"Say it to my face, Percy." Nico cleared a tunnel through the dark, allowing Percy to stumble forward.

Percy wasn't sure what exactly Nico wanted from him. Sincere, he knew that. He really was sorry, but what could he do to convince Nico of that? Finally, he reached a conclusion. If he couldn't really think of anything to convince Nico he really was sorry, he would abase himself to make Nico feel better.

Percy crawled up the steps to the plinth Nico's bed was on. Kneeling by the head of the bed, he looked up humbly at Nico. Tears shone in his luminous green eyes. "Nico? Nico, I'm so sorry. Really. I just panicked and... well... I guess there aren't any good excuses. I just want you to know, I'm so so sorry."

Nico reached down and lifted Percy onto the foot of the bed. "I don't know, Percy. That's definitely a start. I think I can forgive you in time. Just, I'll need time. You really hurt me, Perce. Really badly. You've done all you can today, though. On to our next... order of business." The son of Hades smirked at Percy. "I believe you still want to see... something of mine."

"Um..." Percy hesitated.

"Don't lie to me, Percy. Don't lie to yourself."

"Well..." _Don't lie._ "I- I suppose I do. Show me."

"So commanding," Nico observed. "You actually got a freebie last time. This time, well, it won't be so easy. You'll have to do the same. Strip. Now."

Percy hesitated again.

"Do it. Now. Or just leave." Nico was commanding and charismatic, and Percy found himself wanting to obey.

Slowly, Percy pulled his T-shirt over his head. It landed on the floor, where it was shortly joined by the rest of his clothing.

"Take it out. Now, Nico!"

"Percy! Manners! Unless you ask me _politely_ and _nicely_, I'm afraid you'll just have to stay unsatisfied."

"...please?"

"Come on. I want you to mean it, Percy."

"I said please. Now just do it!"

Nico grabbed Percy's shoulders, digging his nails in as he towered over the seated demigod. "Come on! You can do better, Percy. I want you to mean it. Convince me." He grabbed a fistful of Percy's hair and dragged his head back so that the older demi-god had to look at him.

Percy seemed desperate. He really wanted to see Nico's penis again. And by this time, he had guessed that Nico really meant to humiliate him, to make him beg for it. "Please. Please let me see it."

"See what, Percy? Do you want to see my _big, hard cock_? Tell me. Be descriptive. I know you're a smart guy."

"Please? Please let me see your cock. Let me see you turned on and hard. Let me touch it? Please..." Percy moaned. His own boner was throbbing.

"I suppose that's good." Nico shucked his clothes and idly rubbed his penis until it stood at attention. Only then did he notice the expression on Percy's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's huge..." In fact, Nico's penis was about 7 inches erect. Definitely above average.

"Not a bad thing, perhaps..." Nico saw Percy's arm subtly moving. Then the son of Poseidon emitted an animalistic moan. "Are you masturbating? Really?" Nico grabbed Percy's arm.

"...Yes. I suppose I am."

"You don't get to touch yourself, whore. Not until I say so." Nico was still furious.

"What gives you that authority?"

"I'm the one who allows you to be here. I could tell you to get out. You could live without my cock. But where would you be then? Not very happy, I don't think. So from now on, you will do what I say. You will do it when I say it. This is how you'll show me you're sorry for insulting me like that. If I say you're a whore, or a slut, or _anything, _what do you do, Percy?" Nico held his breath. This was the do-or-die part. If Percy left, he had failed. But if he stayed...

"I am sorry for masturbating. I won't do it again." Mechanically, Percy forced the words out of his mouth.

Nico was elated inside. Percy had accepted his command. He had apologized for touching himself. He had basically said he belonged to Nico. He was submitting. Just like Nico had planned.

"Whore. Do you want to touch me?"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Because it's what you are, Percy. You're a tease, and a whore, and a cheat. You pushed me away, but here you are, wanting nothing more than to touch me. While you have a girlfriend. Only a whore and a slut would do that. And you're doing that. So I suppose you must be a slut. Tell me, are you a slut, Percy?"

Percy was near tears, but still hiding it well. He choked back the lump in his throat and said, "Yes. I suppose I- I _must_ be a slut." He didn't want to call himself a slut, but he couldn't bear to leave.

"Very good. Touch me, slut."

Percy leaned forwards, rubbing Nico's hard cock with his fingers. He began to moan as he cupped the balls, rubbing the head, wiping off the precum with his thumb. He masturbated Nico for nearly five minutes.

When Nico felt close to climax, he sat up. "Suck me, slut. You know you want to."

Percy did indeed want to, but was still afraid. Like it was an admission of his sexuality, which he still pretended wasn't completely obvious to Nico. "I haven't done this before. I don't... I don't know how."

"Just masturbate me with your mouth. Lick me. Put as much as you can in your throat. What's your gag reflex like?"

"Almost none."

"Perfect. Just do your best. Get me to come."

"I-I still don't know."

"Real sluts do this, you know, Percy. Are you a slut? Cause if you're not, you probably shouldn't be here behind Annabeth's back. So if you can't admit you're a whore, get out."

Percy's eyes widened and he dove down to Nico's cock. He took the shaft in his hands, stroking it as he kissed around the head, then licking from the top to the bottom as though it were a popsicle. Nico moaned from Percy's damp tongue, which felt incredible on his penis. Then he nearly screamed, only catching himself just in time, as Percy sucked on one of his balls. It felt great, like nothing he'd ever before felt. Then Percy tried to put it in his mouth. Only three inches vanished in before Percy stopped, looking nearly defeated at the amount left outside.

Nico was close to coming in Percy's mouth. He began to thrust forward slowly into Percy's mouth, letting out a long groan of pleasure. Shots of cum landed at the back of Percy's throat, filling his mouth. Nico pulled out.

"Swallow."

Percy shuddered, forcing Nico's cum down his throat. Only one splatter was on the floor, but Nico pointed it out. "I don't want to have to clean that up, Percy. Get it. And remember, swallow."

Percy couldn't believe it, but decided to obey. He leaned down and licked it off the floor.

"Show me."

Percy opened his mouth for Nico's inspection.

"Good boy. I think you've earned this." Nico began to rub Percy's dick.

Two nights later, Percy returned to Nico's cabin. Before even entering, he shucked his shirt and pants, walking in in only his boxers. "...Nico?"

"Yes. I thought you'd be back. What is it?"

"You know what I want."

"No. What do you want? Tell me. Be specific."

"I-I want..." Percy was humiliated, yet, on some level, he loved it. He wanted more. He was comfortable with Nico, too, so had less qualms about revealing himself to Nico than he otherwise would have had. "I want your cock."

"Where do you want it? I can tell you in advance, you're not getting fucked tonight. You haven't shown me you're faithful. You haven't earned it. And you still have a girlfriend."

Percy smiled. "Then I want to suck it."

"Why?" Nico made it clear he wanted Percy to elaborate just from his simple one word question.

"Because. Two nights ago, when I had your cock in my mouth, it was almost better than masturbating. I was just so turned on by it. I want that again."

"Come here." Nico gestured Percy forwards, but as Percy took a step forwards, he shook his head. "No. Crawl. I'm still not over the insult. And it is an insult that continues. You're still with Annabeth, it's like I'm not good enough for you."

Percy removed his final piece of clothing and crawled to Nico's bed. He leaned towards the erect cock and placed into his mouth, sucking and creating pressure in his mouth almost instantly.

"Greedy little slut, aren't we?" Nico rubbed Percy's head, enjoying the subservient look in the son of Poseidon's green eyes. "Tell you what. Make me come today, just with your mouth, no hands, and I'll return the favor. I'll suck you, too."

Percy wanted that like he'd never wanted anything else. He began to thrust his head back and forward on Nico, trying to make him come quickly. Nico chuckled.

"It's almost like I'm face-fucking you, Percy. Do you want that? Yes? Well, then..." Nico grasped the back of Percy's head and began to thrust into his throat. After only 5 minutes of this, he allowed himself to come with a rush into Percy's throat. He had hurried, as he was rather looking forwards to what came next.

Percy lay down on Nico's bed, allowing the son of Hades to pull down his pants and fondle his penis. Then Nico began to give Percy head, and Percy moaned, so high pitched it was almost a scream.

Nico licked Percy's slit, almost like a cat. He kissed up and down the length, fondling Percy's balls. Percy was rock hard, but it seemed like there was something missing.

"Hold onto the edge of the bed, Percy. I don't want your hands getting in the way." Nico smirked as he placed his fingers into Percy's mouth. When they were soft and slick, he removed them and shoved one into Percy.

Percy tensed as he felt one, then another finger explore him. It was stretching him like nothing he had ever felt before. Then one crooked and he felt as though he could have exploded. It was like nothing else, even when he'd touched that spot himself. The feeling sent him over the edge into Nico's hand... hand? Nico had pulled his mouth back and caught the cum in his hand. He propped himself up.

"Nico?"

"Well, you didn't think I'd swallow, did you? Remember, sluts swallow. And I'm not the slut in this situation. You are. Clean me off." Nico proffered his hand.

Percy cringed a little. There was something wrong about this that hadn't been there when he swallowed Nico's.

"Just think of it as recycling, slut." Nico shoved his hand farther forward. "Do it now."

"...yes." Percy took a tentative lick. "Is that what I taste like?" he wondered, licking his lips. Then he leaned forwards and cleaned the rest of it in two more licks, trying to get it over with.

"Good boy. I think we're done here." Nico pointed to the door. "When you break up with Annabeth, or she breaks up with you, and you can admit to me you're gay for me, you're forgiven. 100 percent, no questions asked. Because when you're only with me, and you want to be, you can't be a slut, can you? And if you're not my whore, then I suppose we'll be equal partners in this."

Percy felt conflicted. He wanted Nico to respect him again, but didn't want to hurt Annabeth. He wasn't sure if he liked being a slut for Nico, either. He only knew that even being humiliated and degraded by Nico was better than not having Nico at all.


	4. Chapter 3

When Percy and Nico arrived at the bonfire, campers had filled the area around the fire. So they took up a position at the perimeter. Nico sat down in the last remaining chair and pulled Percy into his lap.

As the campers in front of them began to sing, Nico whispered in Percy's ear. "Move, Percy. Slowly." Percy slowly moved his butt back and forth on Nico's lap. He could feel Nico's hardness growing as he rubbed it.

Then Nico began to whisper again. "Percy, do you like this? You're giving me a lapdance in public. I can tell it's making you hard. Do you like being my whore? Are you thinking about me just carrying you off and fucking you into the ground while people watch? Doesn't that embarrass you, or do you like it? Do you want Annabeth to watch you take me up the ass while you beg and plead with me to go faster?"

Percy was turning neon red as Nico whispered obscene things into his ear. It felt as though he was violating the campers' and Chiron's trust by basically humping Nico in public. "Percy, I'm coming," hissed Nico. He guided Percy's hand into his pants. "Catch as much as you can." Percy felt the cum hit his hand. He gathered as much as he could and brought it subtly to his mouth. Nico smirked as Percy cleaned up the cum with his mouth before he was told.

"Very good, Percy. Good boy." Percy smiled a little even as he was incredibly embarrassed. There was something so erotic about Nico being condescending.

"Meet me in my cabin, Percy. Tomorrow at 4 AM. Be naked when you walk- make that crawl- through my door. You've been doing just as I asked like a very good boy. It's about time you get to feel me in you." Nico was so much more than ready to take Percy. "Which means you should probably stop moving. You want me to have lots left to put up your ass, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, Nico." Percy was nervous, but knew the answer Nico wanted from him. He twisted on Nico's lap, putting his mouth next to Nico's ear. "Please. I really want- no, I need- to feel you. I want you to tie me down, I want you to fuck me deep and hard. I want you to take me from behind and I want to ride you. I want everything."

"Greedy little bitch, aren't you, Percy. I'll see what I can do for you." Nico pinched Percy's butt and stood, sending Percy tumbling to the floor.

The next morning, Percy stood on the shady porch of the Hades cabin and removed his clothes. As he let himself into the dim room, he saw Nico- reading a book? The son of Hades was relaxing on his bed with an open copy of some thick leather tome.

"Percy. Glad you came. You can just sit here on the floor and wait for me to finish this chapter. While you sit there, take the time to think about what I'm going to do to you. Let me just tell you- if you had any sense at all, you would be at least a little afraid."

Percy could almost hear his adrenaline levels skyrocketing as he waited for Nico. Coils of thin, strong rope lay around the bed. The darkness was incredibly eerie, and he knew almost anything could be lying in wait in it. Finally, Nico laid down his book.

"Come up here and kiss me, Percy." The two demigods' lips locked, Nico's tongue demandingly wrestling with Percy's. "Now, lie down on your stomach and hold out your hands and feet. δεσμεύω!" Ropes leapt forward from the bed, tying Percy's arms and legs down, spread-eagling him on Nico's bed. "There. Now you can't move at all, now you're totally helpless. Nobody can hear you through the cabin walls."

Nico's hands explored Percy's body, stopping when they reached his sides. "Are you ticklish, Percy? Don't lie to me, I can find out easily."

"Yeah... DON'T!"

Nico's hands moved up and down the writhing and screaming demigod's sides. "Do you like that, Percy? Do you like me to touch you like _this?_ Or do you want me to make you scream another way?"

Percy moaned. "Another way, Nico. Please, don't-" He screamed again.

Nico's hands slipped down to grope Percy's ass. An ice-cold finger slipped inside, eliciting another squeak from Percy. One twitch against his prostate, and Percy was rock-hard. "What do you want me to do to you now, Percy?"

"Get in me. Please, get in me, now?"

"If you say so." Nico stretched Percy's hole again and slipped the head of his lubed-up cock inside. Percy froze. "I feel so... stretched. Are you in?"

"Only the head."

"Do it all, please? Now?"

"Ask nicely, Percy. Remember you're speaking to your master."

"Please, go all the way in, Nico? Fuck me hard, I want to feel you inside, I want you to be the first to have me. I want you to take my virginity and I want you to mark me, I want you to fill me..."

Nico cut him off. "Thank you, Percy. That was good." He thrust in hard, making Percy moan in pleasure even as he shrieked again.

"That hurts! ...I like it." Percy's face twisted as he came and Nico grabbed his fully erect member as he continued to thrust. Percy was now bucking back to meet Nico's thrusts as they came. Then Nico finished deep inside Percy.

"I can... I can feel it. It's really weird. How do I get it out?" Percy didn't really love the feeling of Nico's cum up inside his ass.

"_You_ don't. I'm going to take you again and again until there's nothing left in me, and then you're going to put on your clothes and hobble out of here. That is, if you can still walk. And you won't try to get rid of it, unless you want the whole camp to know how you spread your legs for me like a willing slut. I can also tell them how you sound when you're being taken. I bet Annabeth would love to know how your really desperate moans are saved for me. You'll spend today with my cum slowly leaking out of your ass, and you'll like it. Now get me hard again, _whore._" Nico released Percy and allowed him to sit up so that he could play with Nico's dick and try to get it up. Percy was weirdly turned on by Nico's threats and names.

"I'm ready again, Percy." Nico lifted Percy by his hips and eased him down onto his erect cock.

Percy had never been penetrated that deeply before, and it felt great.

"Bounce, bitch."

Percy obeyed once again, being filled more and more until he thought he could break in half.

Nico came in Percy four times before they left the Hades cabin, both fully clothed. Percy felt weirdly full and could feel the cum leaking out slowly as he moved.

"Nico? It's coming out..."

"Not my problem. I'm going to enjoy this. The hero of Olympus, mortally embarrassed all day. Because he has another half-blood's cum leaking out of his ass. Not only is he gay and can't admit it, he's not even the top in the situation. Instead, he's my bitch."

Percy blushed. "I'm sore."

"Really? Couldn't have something to do with the fact that I just took your ass... four times in four hours? I'm surprised you can walk."

"No problems. I'm tough that way."

"Is that so? Well, then, it looks like sometime soon you're going to have to come over again. But even earlier. I'll spend all night fucking you with anything that comes to hand. You won't be able to walk for a week."

Percy shivered. That actually didn't sound unbearable, and his reaction somewhat frightened him.

"Now get out there and fight."

Percy collapsed onto his bed that night, totally exhausted and feeling filthy. The day had been exhausted and stressful, he was always afraid someone would somehow know how he'd spent the morning. Now all he wanted to do was sleep. It was not, however, to be.

"Percy?" Annabeth knocked on the door. "I have something to tell you."

Percy's heart shot into his throat. "I-I"

"It's nothing about you, Percy. This is all me. I'm so sorry, Percy... It's just not working out. I think we need to break up. But we're still friends, right?"

Percy grinned. "Absolutely. Thank you for being honest with me, Annabeth. Friends?"

Annabeth smiled back. "Friends. Listen, you should probably know... there is someone else. I'm with Thalia now. And I'm happy."

"I'm happy for you, Annabeth. Really."

"Thanks for understanding, Percy."

Then it hit Percy. He was no longer with Annabeth. Nico would forgive him. They could have a proper relationship. He was elated. "Annabeth? I have to go. I just realized... there's someone I have to apologize to."

"Alright." Annabeth watched Percy go with a smile on her face. She knew about Percy and Nico. Thalia slipped out from the shadows and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Now you're single, Annabeth... will you be my girlfriend? Officially?"

"Absolutely." Annabeth pulled Thalia into a soft, sweet kiss under the moon.

"Nico? Percy slipped into the Hades cabin. "I realized something."

"What _is_ it, whore?" Nico sounded cold. "Haven't you been fucked enough already? Or do you want more? I should have guessed. You just can't stay away."

"No, Nico. I have an apology to make. I realized... I'm gay. I want you. Not just the sexual way, but I want your love as well. I want to be your boyfriend. I can finally admit it to myself. And... and you."

"Very good, Percy. But... if you really want my love, then why are you with Annabeth?"

"I'm not. We're over. There's only you now. What do you say? Am I forgiven?"

"No, Percy." With these words, Percy's heart sank.

"That's not the question. The question is, can you forgive me for all the things I did?"

"You're already forgiven. If I'm honest, I rather enjoyed it."

Nico smiled. He had more than enjoyed it, but thought it was time to put the kink behind them. "As did I. But now, we don't need that, do we? Not now we both know where we stand. Now come here and kiss me."

Grover looked out from the forest. He saw Thalia and Annabeth kissing, and knew everything had worked out okay.

**Okay folks! This story is NOT over yet. So review review review and motivate me to keep writing! Also, don't expect me to update this often in future. I have a life usually but currently I have the flu instead. And massive amounts of boredom but no homework. Hence the inordinate amounts of time spent on this thing.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

"Nico?" Percy stepped out from behind a tree during Capture the Flag. He had thought he'd seen the other demigod in the shadows, but as he revealed himself his boyfriend vanished. Then someone tackled him from behind, and the two collapsed into a mess of dried leaves together. Nico threw all the weapons to the side but a small knife, which he pressed to Percy's throat.

"I caught someone!" Nico's mock shout couldn't have been heard from ten feet away.

"Aww, just come here and kiss me, you." Percy pouted and leaned up to Nico.

The two boys' lips fit together perfectly and their tongues softly intertwined. Nico sneaked a peek at Percy's face. A rush of warmth filled him when he saw the pure unadulterated happiness there. Since a month ago when they'd put the kink behind them, their relationship had grown and blossomed. Their days were filled with cuddles and kissing, and many of their nights were occupied with safe, loving 'conventional gay sex.' If there was such a thing. Percy was thriving, and so-to all appearances- was Nico. Nico did vaguely miss the days when Percy obeyed him so perfectly. This was not to say he was angry in any way. No, he really loved Percy. He only missed the days when he could dominate Percy, when Percy would beg just to blow Nico. Now they were equal partners in everything sexual except for one thing- Percy had never yet topped. Nico knew Percy wanted to try it, but insisted on holding onto this last vestige of his power over the hero of Olympus.

"Nico!" Clarisse burst into the clearing. "Don't let the enemy distract you, you idiot!" She pulled Percy out from under Nico and bound him before throwing him into Nico's arms. "Carry him back to base and tie him to a tree or something. Maybe we can use him as a hostage."

Nico could feel Percy's boner poking him in the shoulder. "I'll deal with that tonight, baby."

"I can hardly wait."

That night, Percy looked up at Nico. "Nico? Will you do one thing for me tonight? You don't have to do it, and if you don't want to... I know we stopped..."

Nico's heart leapt into his throat. Was Percy really saying what he thought he was? God damn, but he hoped so. "Are you asking me to tie you up?"

"That, among other things. It was just so hot, you tying me up today. You could have just set me down or tied me to a tree and done whatever you wanted. Will you treat me like you did in the beginning? I've really been thinking about this for a month. Do whatever you want. You know what D/s is, right? Don't hurt me permanently, but... do as much as you want. I think... I think I like it rough. And kinky. If I really need to stop, I'll say... how about Octopus?" Percy rushed it out, he was terrified if he stopped he wouldn't be able to finish.

"Percy!" Nico's face took on a furious expression.

"I'm sorry..." Percy turned bright red and looked at his feet. "I only thought."

"I'm so angry, Percy. Why didn't you tell me before? That's... let's see... fifteen."

"Fifteen what?"

"You'll see. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Very sure."

"Good. Strip. Now."

Percy stripped quickly. Adrenaline was back in his system, and he felt great. "Aren't you going to...?"

"Don't question me. That's five more."

"Yes." Percy hung his head.

"Now, lie across my lap." Nico was just as excited, if not more apprehensive, than Percy. "I'm going to spank you. Because you did wrong, and because you deserve it. You can always tell me everything, remember Percy. Answer me, Percy." Nico placed a finger under Percy's chin, making his head tilt to look up at him. "Good boy. Count after every one. We're going to twenty."

"Okay, Nico." Percy's eyes held so much trust Nico wanted to cry. Then the first swat landed, and the trust was overlaid with tears. "O-One."

At ten, Percy's tears overflowed down onto his cheeks. "S-sorry. I-it just hurts so much."

"That's okay, Perce. You can cry. Nobody can see." Nico's words comforted Percy even as the next swat landed. "Count." Percy's ass was bright pink at that point. So was Nico's hand, but he didn't care. It was worth it to see Percy writhing on his lap. He could leave but instead chose to stay and take the pain.

"...eleven..." Percy whimpered.

"Over halfway there, Percy."

"I can't do this. I'm... I just... please, can't this be enough? Please, it hurts so much, please Nico?"

"You know how to stop this, Percy. One word. I won't be mad. Really."

"Nononononono" Percy did not want it to stop. Well, he did, but was enjoying himself perversely as well. "I can take this. Really." The next swat landed. It was the hardest yet, and Percy screamed. "TWELVE!" He dissolved into tears again.

Nico knew he shouldn't like seeing his boyfriend like this. But he did. (it was another story when it was a monster attacking Percy.) So if he wanted this to continue, maybe he should make it a little more pleasurable for Percy. His fingers began to scissor in Percy's tight hole, making the older demigod writhe and moan. The pleasure was such that Percy barely noticed counting out the next five swats. After Nico withdrew, however, he felt the stinging in his ass acutely again. He knew it would bruise.

"Twenty!" Percy's eyes were red and his ass matched, but he felt accomplished and somehow also weirdly turned on.

"Oh, Percy, I'm so proud of you!" Nico gently rubbed Percy over the red lines where his hand had struck. "You did so well."

"Thank you. But don't I still have something more to do...?" Percy pointed questioningly at Nico's rock-hard crotch.

Nico smirked again. "Absolutely. Get on."

Percy shifted onto Nico's cock, wailing as it penetrated him and stretched his poor abused ass.

"I love seeing you like this, Percy. You're so hurt and I know that has to be painful, riding me like that so soon after I hit you, but you still act like you trust me."

"That's because I do, Nico. I do have something else to ask you, though, before we get going."

"Yes?"

"This whole thing where I'm all yours when we have sex, it's not all physical. There's words, too. I know it's weird, but the degrading turned me on like nothing else. I want you to do that, too. Remind me who I am when you're dominating me."

Nico shook in Percy. It was incredibly sexy to hear that kind of thing out of that innocent mouth. "Wow. You really must be a whore. Only someone like that would want to be hit, want to be taken over and over. Are you a slut, Percy?"

Percy bit his lip, looking down like he was ashamed. "I didn't want to believe it, Nico, but I guess I must be."

"Very good. Bounce, whore."

Just as Nico could sense Percy was coming, he reached around and wrapped a finger and thumb around the base of his cock, effectively preventing him from coming. "It's not that easy anymore, Percy. I'm your master now. And I say you don't get to come until you ask nicely."

Hearing those words made Percy want to come even more. But, of course, he couldn't. "Please, Nico, I just can't stand it. I need to come, now. Feeling you in my ass, it's unbearable, you're hitting my prostate every time. I'll do anything you say, just only please, please let me come." He looked pathetically up at Nico.

Nico released his hold and the two boys came together, Percy's cum splattering all over Nico's stomach and thighs. "Clean that up." Nico gestured to the mess.

"Yes, Nico." Percy bent his head to Nico and licked off the cum as quickly as he could.

"Did I do okay?"

"It was perfect, Nico. It was great. I may never let you stop."

"I may never want to stop."


End file.
